Supernannya/Pokemon AU
Supernannya/Pokemon AU is a fanfiction series created by Japanlover86. The current team of protagonists consists of Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, Sophie the Otter, and Igor the Mii, and also introduces a black female Pokémon trainer named Jade. Unlike the main Pokémon series, some fanfics in Supernannya/Pokemon AU are more adult-themed or have mature themes, with issues like gambling, liberation, sexual activity and racism. Another difference is Pokémon is that they can scan for a human forme, This results in a Pokémon/Human hybrid with some of their Pokémon features intact (such as Hinomaru's ears and tail, Pytka's wings, and Yu's forehead gem). Fanfics 2016 # Trouble in Little Sinnoh # Sun of Team Yokai # Not Your Mother # Houseboat Crash Party (a PB&J Otter crossover). # Pokemon Liberation Group # The Mysterious Copycat # Spirit Festival # The Lake Hoohaw Pokémon (a PB&J Otter crossover) # Lost and Stranded # Aloha, Alola! # 6 Legends, 6 Hours, 6 Pokemon # Super Glue Prank # Fifty Jades of Black # PLG Strikes Again # Humiliation Bonanza # Get Win Line # City Halles (a PB&J Otter crossover) # Meeting New People # Six Times Six On Six Times Six # My Life Began # Kidnapped Baby # Level 100 Party # Day Care Espeon # I Don't Give A Flying F*** (Hitler parody crossover) # Wedding of the Two Espeon # Trade Demand 2017 # My Past, Present, and Future # Non-Alola # Matchmaker # CEObjection (Hitler parody crossover) # Blossoms and Blood # Psychic Loss # Trainers School Visit # Hawaiian Barrier # Blimp, Blimp, Blimp (a PB&J Otter crossover) # Posterboard (Hitler parody crossover) # Raging At The Wrong One # Rotisserie Trip # Pokémon Christmas # New Human Forms?! # CEO's Worst Feedback # Bring Me Gutsy Fegelein, Fegelein! Fegelein, Fegelein! (Hitler parody crossover) # A Father's Son # The Great Slide # Raichu in Alola # Electric Mice and S*** # Casino Chaos # No Business Like Samker Business # Dick Boxing # Logo Cage # Hinomaru's Draw My Life # Explusion 2018 # Russian Roulette # Bayushki, Bayu # Pokémon Liberation Group Strikes Back # Disdain # Revisiting Lake Hoohaw (a PB&J Otter crossover) # Dick Ball (Hitler parody crossover) # University Explusion # Time to trade... not really. # Zvezda # University Enrollment # Lost In Your Mind # Pokémon SJW Rebellion # Abandonment and Strayed # Sinnoh Boys Different kind of fanfics # Things I am not allowed to do with the Pokemon/Superannya Team Characters Sophie's Pokémon *Miyamoto the Samurott: The toughest of Sophie's Pokemon and the leader. He is a gallant fighting expert and is also a wise mentor to the other Pokemon. He has a rivalry with Hinomaru the Espeon. He wears a kimono. Starting with the fanfic New Human Forms?!, Sophie gave her Pokémon team except Kirby scans for new human forms that they received during the journey. His human form is based on an ancient samurai warrior, still wearing his kimono, but his shell helmet is incorporated into a usual samurai helmet and gains dark black sandals. His whiskers become facial human hair and he keeps his tail. His human form is around 65 years old. *Kirby the Ditto: A slightly devious prankster who has a habit for mimicking his teammates. He is passionate of his ability to transform into what he sees. He uses it for many purposes, such as tricking people and Pokemon alike. He is the only Pokemon in Sophie's team not to wear any clothes. *Bubbles the Azumarill: A cheerful Pokemon who is the youngest in Sophie's Pokemon team (despite having evolved twice unless neither parent held a Sea Incense, in which case Bubbles only evolved once). She is curious and somewhat of a crybaby when things don't go her way, but is otherwise happy-go-lucky. She also loves swimming and surfing and is girly. Hinomaru sees her as a nuisance. She evolved from Marill in fanfic 15, making Angelo Todaro XIII go absurd. After evolving, she became more mature and slightly smarter. She wears a pair of teal goggles. Like Miyamoto and Sophie's other Pokémon except Kirby, she gained a human form in New Human Forms?! Her human form is a 10-year-old girl with blue pigtails and is wearing blue and white coveralls covering a blue and white polka dot one piece swimsuit. She keeps her tail as a human. *Camo the Dragalge: A mostly silent, emotionless tomboy with a ninja-like demeanor. As a Skrelp, she planned to evolve into Dragalge once she feels powerful enough to do so, but Miyamoto suggests that it'll take weeks to reach her evolution, in which she quietly accepts. She evolved in Humiliation Bonanza, which led Smoke Cigar to believe Sophie was using cheat codes. The majority of her lines in the series are sarcasm. Since Aloha, Alola!, she became best friends with Littenhouse the Litten. She wears a navy blue scarf. Her human form, first seen in New Human Forms?!, is that of a 16-year-old ninja in a brown and purple suit with a red and green bandana wrapped around her head and has her hair styled in a brown, long ponytail. *Ahab the Pelipper: A careless Pelipper who dreams of being a delivery Pokemon. He enjoys stories of pirates, ships, and deep sea diving. He wears a ship captain's hat. His human form is a 45-year-old sea captain in a white and blue uniform. *Sophie Jr. the Floatzel: She often mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that her biological mother, also a Floatzel, died shortly after her birth. She sometimes doesn't know what is going on and is generally clueless. On the other hand, she's a good sport and is kind. She evolved from Buizel in Humiliation Bonanza, shocking Jade. She wears a blue polo shirt. In human form, she is an 11-year-old and gains orange pants, a yellow and blue necklace, yellow shoes and has a slicked back short hairstyle. However, she retains her tails. Catherine's Pokemon *Cedric the Diglett: male Diglett. Named after Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Ginny the Weaville: (Dusk Ball) female Weaville. Named after Ginny Weasley from the Harry Potter series. *Fawkes the Moltres: (ultra Ball) Reicheru's Pokémon * Hinomaru the Espeon: A passive-aggressive male Espeon, he was Reicheru's starter Pokemon, He was found alongside his 8 other brothers, the others were kept at home while Reicheru took Hinomaru on her journey he became her most powerful Pokemon, his human form is a Japanese man in a IJA uniform with lilac hair with dark purple streaks that covers the red jewel on his forehead, he has his forked tail wrapped around his waist to blend in, which is about the length of his arm, the human form in 5'4 in height and weighs around 123 lbs, which is very sensitive if pulled, he has two shotguns named "Akagi" and "Yamato", he is in a rivalry with Sophie's Samurott named Miyamoto, he gets angry when mistaken for a girl, Sophie commented he sounds similar to Chucky from Child's Play with Terminator-Japanese soldier-like speaking manner, he is the eldest out of 9 brothers, nicknamed Hinomaru after Japan's flag, which is described as a Rising Sun, he is estimated to be around 18-21 years of age. * Youko the Vulpix: Second in command, A male Vulpix, his human form is a boy aged 17-19, he wears red tinted sunglasses, red leather, and boots, he has six tails. * Flames the Reshiram: The only female member of the team, her human form is a white haired woman dressed in a white swimsuit-like outfit with flame like decals with white boots, She is Hinomaru's love interest, whom she nicknames "Hino-chan", the human forme is estimated to be around 18-22 * Kyo the Growlithe * Rukoshi the Meowstic * Tetsuo the Delphox: A male Delphox who was the Pokemon given to her by the professor. Gemma's Pokémon *Rita the Arbok *Fiona the Vulpix *Judy the Psyduck Igor's Pokémon *Yuki the Delphox: Gentle-Nature Delphox named after the Touhou Project character. Knows Flamethrower, Shock Wave, Power-up Punch and Psychic. *Boxer the Hitmonchan: Modest-Nature Hitmonchan. Knows Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch and Thunder Punch. *Sonic the Jolteon: Sassy-Nature Jolteon named after Sonic from the series of the same name. Knows Thunder, Rain Dance, Pin Missile and Double-Kick. *Staller the Shuckle: Lonely-Nature Shuckle. Knows Iron Defense, Rock Slide, Defense Curl and Constrict. *Aura Wolf the Lucario: Hasty-Nature Lucario. Knows Aura Shrpere, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed and Close Combat. *TriHard the Entei: Impish-Nature Entei. Knows Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Stomp and Rock Smash. Mei's Pokemon * Shizhou the Absol: An Absol with a quiet demeanor. * Shi the Umbreon * Terminatrix the Darkrai * Ghost the Gengar * Zorro the Zorua. Samuel the Otter's Pokemon * Stripes/Váli the Pikachu * Conker the Pachirisu: A mouthy, rude, money-driven squirrel Pokémon who is Sophie Jr.'s biggest rival. Samuel tried getting him into alcohol, implying how he got his current boisterous, disturbing attitude. He is also a gambler, which is displayed heavily in Casino Chaos. Minus and Loki despise him a lot. He also chooses to live a late 1970s lifestyle after learning about it on the Internet, which sparked his love for nightclubs and disco music (despite his trainer hating said genre for being "gay"). He is named after the Rare video game character. In the fanfic No Business Like Samker Business, he and Samuel tried to run a minimart called Samker, only to have it shut down by a male Skitty named Lolly. * T.S. the Mew * Pinchy the Clauncher * Killina the Serperior * Friday the Talonflame Jade's Pokemon Submitted by ThePlankton5165 for companionship, Jade is an actual Pokemon trainer from a region that draws inspiration from Greenville, South Carolina, and the strongest team member of all, as well as the tallest team member of all, at 6'1", despite being a female and only 17. In her region, starter Pokemon evolve once at level 17 and then again at level 31. She did not appear until spin off #11, which she debuts in. Out of the six Pokemon, she only has one Pokemon that actually exists in the actual games, a Hydreigon (if you don't include the Cycloneon). Some moves and abilities are not available in the actual games. And now, on with the list of her Pokemon... The kind of Poké ball displayed is the kind of Poké ball the Pokémon comes out of and returns to. *Unmaker the Metalavor (Poké Ball) ~ One of the starter Pokemon from Jade's region. It started off as a Proiernel, evolving into Rebellab at level 17, then Metalavor at level 31. Unmaker is a Grass/Steel type. Its ability is Overgrow. Its based stats are 80 HP, 105 Attack, 110 Defense, 105 Sp. Atk, 70 Sp. Def, and 70 Speed, for a total of 540. Its moves are Stone Edge, Iron Bullet, Leaf Blade, and Metal Drain. *Beambomb the Tecichno (Premier Ball) ~ It evolves from Selenator at level 28. Beambomb is an Electric type. Its ability is Beameliorate and its base stats are 70 HP, 40 Attack, 70 Defense, 170 Sp. Atk, 70 Sp. Def, and 80 Speed, for a total of 500. Its moves are Charge Beam, Flamethrower, Tidal Beam, and Ice Beam. *Bouncer the Hyperiflet (Quick Ball) ~ Hyperiflet isn't known to evolve from or into any Pokemon. It's a Psychic type legendary Pokémon with the ability Magic Bounce and base stats of 150 HP, 50 Attack, 90 Defense, 140 Sp. Atk, 100 Sp. Def, and 70 Speed, for a total of 600. Bouncer's moves are Psycho Chase, Cosmic Power, Mirror Blast, and Ice Block. *Mr. Assault the Hydreigon (Dusk Ball) ~ The only kind of Pokemon that isn't exclusive to Jade's region. Its moves are Dark Pulse, Focus Blast, Earth Power, and Tri Attack. *Mega Firey the Torflamine (Luxury Ball) ~ It evolves from Flammini at level 30. Torflamine is a Fire/Fairy type with the ability Flame Body. Its base stats are 55 HP, 35 Attack, 90 Defense, 140 Sp. Atk, 90 Sp. Def, and 140 Speed, for a total of 550. Mega Firey's moves are Chasing Kiss, Flamethrower, Comet Blast, and Zap Cannon. Mega Firey was named after Firey from Battle For Dream Island. *Senatorain the Cycloneon (Net Ball) ~ Cycloneon is a cross-generational evolved Pokemon. It starts off as a Finneon, which evolves into Lumineon at level 31. Lumineon evolves into Cycloneon when leveled up while knowing the move Tsunami Blast. Cycloneon is a Water/Flying type. Its ability is Hefty Winds. Cycloneon's base stats are 94 HP, 74 Attack, 99 Defense, 117 Sp. Atk, 99 Sp. Def, and 117 Speed, for a total of 600. However, Cycloneon is not psuedo-legendary since it only needs 600,000 EXP to reach level 100, not 1,250,000. Senatorain's moves are Hurricane, Tsunami Blast, Thunder, and Ice Beam. Moves and abilities Jade's team introduced Moves *Iron Bullet (Physical) - A Steel-type move with 30 Power, 15 PP, and 95% Accuracy. The move hits two to five times in a row. *Metal Drain (Special) - A Grass-type move with 120 Power, 5 PP, and 100% Accuracy. 1/2 of the damage dealt will be restored to the user as HP. *Tidal Beam (Special) - A Water-type move with 80 Power, 10 PP, and 90% Accuracy. The move has +2 priority. *Psycho Chase (Special) - A Psychic-type move with 100 Power, 15 PP, and the move cannot miss. *Mirror Blast (Special) - A Steel-type move with 120 Power, 10 PP, and 100% Accuracy. *Ice Block (Status) - An Ice-type move with 20 PP and 100% Accuracy. The move freezes the target. *Chasing Kiss (Status) - A Fairy-type move with 15 PP and 150% accuracy. For example, if accuracy is cut in half, the accuracy of the would be 75%. The move puts the target to sleep. *Comet Blast (Special) - A Fairy-type move with 30 Power, 15 PP, and 100% Accuracy. The move hits two to five times in a row. *Tsunami Blast (Special) - A Water-type move with 120 Power, 10 PP, and 70% Accuracy. The move cannot miss in rain. If used during harsh sunlight, the move has 50% accuracy. Tsunami Blast can hit Pokemon during the semi-invulnerable turns of Fly, Bounce, and Sky Drop, and if it does, it will deal double damage. Abilities *Beameliorate - Boosts the power of Beam moves by 60%. Flamethrower and Water Gun are also boosted. It also changed Charge Beam's chance of raising the Special Attack by one stage to 100%. Beam moves, Flamethrower, and Water Gun cannot miss. Beameliorate also eliminates Hyper Beam's recharge turn requirement for the user with the ability. *Hefty Winds - Summons rain for the entire battle unless and until the Pokemon with the ability is removed from the field. If a foe uses a contact move, the foe's speed is reduced by 25% for that turn. If it's a physical move that doesn't make contact, that move has a 25% chance of being reflected to the user. Satoko Samo's Pokemon * Tomiko the Jirachi: A Jirachi that was caught by Satoko using a Master Ball. * Sun the Espeon: Hinomaru's mate and fellow Espeon, she fell pregnant and gave birth to a female Eevee named Grace. * Fire the Flareon * DogFlames the Houndoom * Orochi the Lucario * Kitsune the Ninetales. Brittany Soler's Pokémon *Election the Zapdos: A legendary Pokémon with Pressure for the ability and the moves Drill Peck, Heat Wave, Signal Beam, and Discharge. *Mainframe the Porygon-Z: Adaptability for the ability and the moves Zap Cannon, Tri Attack, Conversion 2, and Psychic. *BinaryLip the Mawile (F): Can mega evolve into Mega Mawile via the Mawilite to receive Huge Power, otherwise the ability is Intimidate. The moves are Play Rough, Iron Head, Crunch, and Brick Break. *Megameta the Lucario (M): Can mega evolve into Mega Lucario via the Lucarionite to receive Adaptability, otherwise the ability is Justified. The moves are Earthquake, Bullet Punch, Close Combat, and Power-Up Punch. *LavaMace the Heatran (F): A legendary Pokémon with Flame Body for the ability, with the moves Magma Storm, Flash Cannon, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam. *Whiteout the Dewgong (F): Hydration for the ability, with the moves Aurora Beam, Signal Beam, Surf, and Sheer Cold. Kenneth Chisholm's Pokémon *NoEscape the Gothitelle (F): Shadow Tag for the ability, so nobody can escape, with the moves Psychic, Thunderbolt, Dark Pulse, and Energy Ball. *CuBlast the Walrein (M): Oblivious for the ability, with the moves Aurora Beam, Signal Beam, Surf, and Sheer Cold. This Walrein and the wife's Whiteout have the same moveset. *Blowout the Lopunny (F): Cute Charm for its ability, can mega evolve into Mega Lopunny to receive Scrappy, with the moves Dig, Fake Out, Return, and Power-Up Punch. *Fridgeman the Aggron (M): Rock Head for its ability, can mega evolve into Mega Aggron to have Filter instead. Fridgeman's moves are Heavy Slam, Head Smash, Brick Break, and Rock Polish. *Airline the Salamance (F): Moxie for its ability, can mega evolve into Mega Salamence to receive Aerilate. The moves are Return, Earthquake, Roost, and Dragon Claw. *BombItNow the Ho-Oh: Regenator for its ability, with the moves Extrasensory, Brave Bird, Giga Drain, and Sacred Fire. Dick Brien's Pokémon *Midget the Ribombee - The moves are Pollen Puff, Energy Ball, Stun Spore, and Dazzling Gleam. *Eruption the Camerupt - The moves are Eruption, Hyper Beam, Magnitude, and Amnesia. *Aroma the Vileplume - The moves are Petal Blizzard, Sludge Bomb, Hyper Beam, and Aromatherapy. *Beam Cain the Porygon-Z - The moves are Thunderbolt, Zap Cannon, Nasty Plot, and Signal Beam. *Rabid the Sharpedo - The moves are Dark Pulse, Bulldoze, Torment, and Hydro Pump. *Mold Break the Ampharos - The moves are Power Gem, Brick Break, Thunder Punch, and Cotton Spore. Cooper Bates' Pokémon She owns every single memory for All-maker and drive for Mariana. *All-maker the Silvally - The moves are Multi-Attack, Thunderbolt, Surf, and Flamethrower. *Mariana the Genesect - The moves are Techno Blast, Flash Cannon, Psychic, and Signal Beam. It was named after the Mariana UFO incident. *War Lock the Mismagius - The moves are Shadow Ball, Phantom Force, Power Gem, and Charge Beam. *Fireball the Cherrim - The moves are Protect, Toxic, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam. *Flawless the Eelektross - The moves are Coil, Crunch, Charge Beam, and Crush Claw. *Viron the Ferrothorn - The moves are Gyro Ball, Power Whip, Stealth Rock, and Curse. John's Pokémon This is the team of the Disgusting headquarters employee. *GhostBlast the Tyranitar - The moves are Earthquake, Stealth Rock, Assurance, and Stone Edge. GhostBlast can evolve into Mega Tyranitar. John likes to offend Reicheru with it. *Ottestroy the Sceptile - The moves are Dual Chop, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, and Agility. Ottestroy can evolve into Mega Sceptile. John likes to offend Sophie with it. *Slideslit the Keldeo - The moves are Sacred Sword, Hydro Pump, Calm Mind, and Focus Blast. John likes to offend Brittany Soler and her husband's water slide with it. *Boxboom the Hawlucha - The moves are Roost, Flying Press, Hi Jump Kick, and Sky Attack. John likes to use the Pokémon offend Brittany Soler's Lucario, Ken Chisholm's Lopunny, and the room where a lot of antagonists get beaten up. *Sunban the Kyogre - The moves are Sheer Cold, Origin Pulse, Thunder, and Blizzard. John likes to offend Fireball with it, in fact Fireball cannot even initiate Sunny Day if Sunban is active. However, it's considered more of a gutsy choice since Fireball is actually a Grass-type which is super effective against Sunban, even with the ability around. *Desatokroy the Golisopod - The moves are Sucker Punch, Liquidation, First Impression, and Swords Dance. John likes to offend Satoko Samo with it. Ri Dae-Jung's Pokémon * Pytka the Hydreigon: Ri Dae-Jung's equally notorious Hydreigon, He is very foul-mouthed and swears in Russian, Samuel is terrified of him and the rest of his team, Mr. Assault claims that Pytka "Is basically his trainer if he was a Pokémon", He was said by Sibpal to have obsession with the word "motherf***er". * Sibpal the Weavile: A Weavile that has a cut near the eyelash, He likes to scratch people, He is very bewildered by the thought of Weavile residing in Alola eating Alolan Vulpix and Sandshrew, He started out at the Blood Soldier Ops as a Sneasel and was his starter Pokémon, He evolved into Weavile after finding a Razor Claw in an opponent's pocket, which Ri Dae-Jung threw at him, He is usually out of his Poké Ball, which is a custom one with the Korean characters for 18 on it, in reference to his trainer's codename and his given nickname. * Soldat the Houndoom * Vosemnad the Gyarados: His only Pokémon that isn't a Dark-type. * Krov the Mightyena * Tili Tili the Spiritomb Other Pokemon * Yu the Azelf: A male Azelf owned by Reicheru after being found severely injured after being stabbed many times by a Team Galactic grunt, He is known for using ESP to his advantage, transforms into a male human with a mask resembling his head in his Azelf form, his two tails stick out in his human form, he wears dark blue and light blue clothing. * Chomp the Croconaw: A male Croconaw owned by Sophie. He is the leader of his own group of Pokemon called The Battle Bunch, consisting of a Hoothoot named Tootsietot, a Rattata named Potato Chip,a Flaaffy named Woolma, a Sandshrew named Dylan, and a Spearow named Tweety. Chomp and his group are close friends with Kirby. * Minus the Minun: A male Minun with an aggressive attitude, unlike most Minun, he is brutal and vicious, giving him the nickname "The Bird of Lightning", his human form is a young blue haired boy with cream streaks wearing a Japanese high school uniform, a gakuran. * Plus the Plusle: a female Plusle with a calmer attitude, Minus' twin sister, her human form is a red haired girl with cream tints wearing a sailor fuku with tattered socks. *Bailey the Popplio: A male Popplio owned by Sophie who is a daredevil and is proud of the tricks he does. He is the leader of Sophie's Alolan Pokemon team. He likes jokes and plays practical jokes on other people and Pokémon (but not to the extent of Kirby). He loves bubbles and is an excellent swimmer. He has his hopes of being a famous circus star one day. He also loves vintage cartoons, specifically those done by Warner Bros., Max Fleischer, and Walt Disney during the 1920s-1940s and is a fan of The Three Stooges. He has two female assistants, one daytime and one nighttime, who are Littenhouse the Litten and J.K. the Rowlet respectively. He can count on either of them if he is stuck in a serious predicament. He is named after James Anthony Bailey, a circus ringmaster of the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Just to keep his status as a "circus star", he refuses to evolve and never plans to in the first place. * J.K. the Rowlet: a female Rowlet who is Bailey's night assistant and one of his two best friends (although not part of Sophie's Alolan team) owned by Mei. She is reserved, cautious, a bit of a nitpicker, and loves British literature, Shakespeare's works, and magic tricks. She is only awake at night. She communicates using normal Pokémon language. She is named after J.K. Rowling, the author for the Harry Potter book series. *Littenhouse the Litten: A tomboyish female Litten who is Bailey's day assistant and one of his two best friends (although not part of Sophie's Alolan team) owned by Reicheru. She is courageous and patriotic, except when encountering bodies of water, her weakness. In spite of her hydrophobia, she is an aspiring sailor. When threatened, she tries to attack with fiery hair balls. She communicates like normal real-life cats. Her name is a pun on the 1943 ship S.S. Rittenhouse. *Don the Komala: A male Komala owned by Sophie named after Don Sleishman, founder of the Sleishman Drum Company and the only non-Water type who is part of Sophie's Alolan team. He is a musical Pokemon who loves to treat his log like a bongo drum. Unlike other Komala, he is diurnal and rarely sleeps. However, when someone else tampers with his log, he is easily angered and won't calm down until he gets it back. As a result, Don makes sure to protect his log when he can. *Rosalie the Slowpoke: A female Slowpoke owned by Sophie and part of her Alolan Pokemon team. She is named after French courtesan Rosalie Duthe. She is extremely absent-minded and slow and speaks by blurting out words related to obvious situations. Her partner is a Shellder named George. *George the Shellder: A male Shellder owned by Sophie and part of her Alolan Pokemon team. He is named after English financier George Wyndham. He is level-headed, smart, and very serious. However, he can be easily angered and will literally snap out at anyone bothering him except Rosalie, who he often helps out. *Fatale the Wishiwashi: A female Wishiwashi owned by Sophie and part of her Alolan Pokemon team. She may be the second weakest of Sophie's Alolan team, but flirts with male Pokemon who get in her way, then either forcing them to go away or using her School form to attack them, as her name suggests. *Diver the Dewpider: A Dewpider owned by Sophie and part of her Alolan Pokemon team. He is an aspiring deep sea explorer who loves to dive underwater and solve mysteries of the briney deep. However, he is sensitive and can be easily frightened by unexpected, intimidating events, given that he is the weakest out of Sophie's Alolan Pokemon team. In these situations, he thinks that his bubble surrounding his head might pop by anything sharp, but in the end, it doesn't. *Grace the Eevee: A baby Eevee born to Espeon parents Hinomaru and Sun, she was born in My Life Began. *Tesla the Jolteon: A male Jolteon that Reicheru catches in Aloha, Alola! with a shy but dangerous attitude, he uses electricity to his advantage, since he was born in Alola, he only speaks Hawaiian and uses cards to write to translate, greets people with Alola, he is named after Nikola Tesla, a famous scientist. *Polarfuchs the Alolan Ninetales: Reicheru's Alolan Ninetales, A narcissistic but loyal Ninetales, he thinks he is the most beautiful Pokemon alive in Alola, he speaks both Hawaiian and English and will function as Tesla's translator. *Katze the Incineroar: A headstrong Incineroar who practices wrestling moves and loves the fact he is not Fire/Fighting, he speaks both Hawaiian and English *Joseph the Alolan Vulpix: A male Alolan Vulpix belonging to Reicheru that is the son of Polachfuchs and Kitsune, unlike his sister, he contracted oesophageal tuberculosis and is sometimes sick. *Grace the Vulpix: A female non-Alolan Vulpix that is the daughter of Polarfuchs and Kitsune. *Loki the Raichu: A male Raichu that came from Kanto and had arrived in Alola, since arriving here, he has experienced bullying by Alolan Raichu since they've never seen a non-Alolan Raichu and since he came from Kanto, he appears in Non-Alola!, He is named after the Norse God of Trickery, ironically, he is a very quiet and shy fellow. *Tyr the Raichu: Loki and Stripes' father, he came across his sons when they were walking in the park, his human form is a brown haired middle-aged man, much like his eldest son and wife, he is named after a Norse god. *Lolly the Skitty: A Skitty, who, despite the name, is actually a tough, punkish male. He seemed like a criminal in Samuel and Conker's eyes upon noticing him, but in the end, he claimed that he picked up the word from the general public, including Reicheru and Sophie's Pokemon, and forced the two to shut the minimart down, even reporting the duo to local officers. He is also the leader of a death 'n roll band titled Flower Bouquet. *Foxfire the Ninetales: A Ninetales that was abducted from Kanto to Alola as a Vulpix, he was used as an assassin. Known major kills in the series * Keoka the Alolan Vulpix: Born to a litter of Vulpix to Kitsune and Polarfuchs, only lived to the age of eight months before succumbing to brain damage. * Hinomaru and Moon's mother: The mother of Hinomaru and his siblings, she died after being shot by a poacher, She was an Espeon, much like her son. * Stillborn Pichu: A stillborn Pichu born to a Pikachu couple that Reicheru owned that was born asleep. * Female Unknown Espeon: A female Espeon mentioned in Psychic Loss, she has said to have died one day after evolving into Espeon from KTS, she was described to have died in extreme agony. * Sophie Jr. the Floatzel's mother: See Sophie's Pokémon. She was mentioned in I Don't Give A Flying F*** by Fegelein, but Goebbels shut him right up. * Sigyn the Raichu: A female Raichu who died giving birth to her second son, Stripes, the two brothers stayed in Kanto until Loki was in Raichu state and Stripes in his Pikachu state, She is named after the Norse goddess, similar to her son, carrying names of Norse gods. * Majella "Marge" Koni: A 14-year old girl, she died after being shot by PLG activists so they could "rob" her Deino, Yamata. * Yamata: A female Deino, she was strangled to death by a PLG actvist while being filmed asking to go home Characters without Pokemon Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel: An 11-year old misguided girl who wants to liberate all Pokemon from their trainers and considers them Pokemon abusers and wishes to punish then as all means necessary, she believes the reason Hinomaru is violent and aggressive is because he is not netuered or spayed, which is due to his rough living as an Eevee. However, she has a soft spot for her boyfriend Preston Harvard whom she loves dearly. Preston Harvard: Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel's 15-year-old boyfriend. Trivia *Mei's large percentage of Pokémon are Dark-type Pokémon. Sophie specialized in Water-type Pokémon until fanfic 15, when Camo evolved into a Dragalge, if you don't include Kirby the Ditto. Reicheru specializes in a mix of Fire-types and Psychic-types. All other trainers on the team specialize in complete diversities of types, while Jade specializes in Pokémon with high Special Attack. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86